LOST CENTURY Sidestory: Zypher
'A Chitz Justaway sidestory' Penned by: Jan Angelo Cacho Its year LC 0044, when Royal Zeon Empire is currently commencing its operation to suppress the Earth's Militaire's forces. Two years ago when the intelligence division of Royal Zeon empire suspected that the opposing force was actually developing new mobile weapons, possibly Gundam units, the empire decided to build new MS with strong fire power and can counter the latest technology of mobile suits at this time. To do this, engineers from Zeon, AE, and some Earth Militaire's engineers who changed side to Zeon join their efforts to secretly create new MS. After its competion and test simulations, a unit was ready to be delivered to Earth, deployed in the battle line of the Royal Zeon's forces. One of the soldiers who accompanied the delivery of the MS was Chitz Justaway, a private-rank soldier of Zeon. This was his first actual mission on Earth during the war in this period. "I hope all missions would be like this easy"... murmured Chitz to himself. "No killing innocent citizens, I hate it the most...why does the some of the higher ups allow this killing spree with no reasons? Chitz lets out a deep sigh. "I need to finish this mission first; I hope it will go smoothly." Chitz whispered to his co-soldier next to him named Kutaro."By the way, do you have any idea what type of cargo are we going to deliver?" "I don't have any idea mate," said Kutaro. "Nobody said any details about it, they just said to escort this ship...maybe these are supplies for our forces on Earth." "Maybe you're right about that...ahh I hope this mission will be finished soon and lets have some ice-cold beer after this," Chitz stated while both are laughing softly. Once they arrived on Earth, their space carrier was suddenly being ambushed the the Earth Militaire. "What the hell?! Just when I thought earlier that it will go smooth and this damn situation happened????!!! Ahhhh!!!! Keep down everyone!!!" Chitz was nearly hit by an explosion from a rocket launcher where he was knocked down unconscious. Overwhelmed by numbers of the enemies, most of the crew and soldiers are killed, and those who survived are taken as prisoners. The enemies thought that Chitz was already dead so they left him behind. When Chitz regained consciousness, he found himself in the middle of what was left of their ship. "What the f*** just happened??? Oh no!!!" He noticed that all around him are dead. "Oi Kutaro where are you?! Everyone!!! Damn it, there's no way all of them are dead, I can't see Kutaro's body here!!! There might still be kept as prisoners from my nakama." Because he believed that some of his comrade are taken prisoners, he searched for a militaire soldier's dead body to inspect it. From the enemy's uniform he got a map that indicate where the enemy's nearest base is. Upon rising, he noticed that the secret chamber of the space carrier where the cargo is stored was not opened. "Good thing only us Zeon soldiers know that this part is a chamber." He tried to open it but it was secured by a biometric sensor. "Damn!!! I need to open this one even it is a secret cargo!!! Maybe there are some weapons I can use to save them!!!" Almost giving up, he noticed his commander-in-charge's dead body next to the door of the chamber. Tried his luck out, he brought the body next to the sensor and let his eyes and fingerprint scanned by the biometric sensor. "It's opening!!!," he exclaimed with a relieved face. His eyes widened when he saw what was kept inside. "S*** you must be joking?! What the hell a GUNDAM is doing in this place?!!!" Chitz mentioned this words with trembling voice as he saw a GUNDAM (famously known as the great nemesis of Zeon since in the beginning). "Now, that's why all the information about the cargo was kept secret from us... To think that Zeon is developing this GUNDAM, geez, really how ironic the world could be!!!" He explored the mobile suit unit. "Even this is a top-secret material, I need to use this first to rescue my comrades", said Chitz to himself. Chitz then entered to the already-opened cockpit of the Gundam. He then started to open the system of the MS. "I hope this will work." "What?!" Chitz shouted. "This MS is only for Newtypes?! You're kidding me!!! Ahhhh this doesn't matter now, I don't care if this is for Newtypes only, I need to save them as soon as possible!!!" The monitor screen lit. Chitz pressed some buttons and moved levers but the Gundam wouldn't start up. "So this MS needs the biometric signature of the pilot eh? Interesting." Suddenly the computer scanned Chitz for its biometric information, and the MS started to operate. Since it was not yet deployed by an intended Newtype pilot, the Gundam's operating system recognized Chitz's biometric signatures. While activating, the screen displayed "MX-001 Zypher: Tactical Full Psycoframe Mobile Suit". "MX-001 Zypher? I can see it now... SO THIS IS GUNDAM!", whispered Chitz as the whole MS operation system is starting. "Wait for me guys. Kutaro, better not to die before I saved you, we still need to have some beer after this!!! I'll save you guys, definitely", Chitz whispered while MX-001 is about to launch. "MX-001, ZYPHER GUNDAM, LET'S GO!!!" Penned by : John Angelo Cacho Category:Lost War Chronicles sidestories Category:Lost Century Side Stories